


That'll Teach You

by MegaloMina



Category: BTOB
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Y/N can hold her breath for a DAMN long time, dom!ilhoon, ilhoon is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina
Summary: You've recently become friends with benefits with Ilhoon and the fact that both of you have a habit of acting like little shits, you often end up in sticky situations (pun intended)
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Reader
Kudos: 4





	That'll Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Feb. 25, 2018

It had been exactly two weeks since you and Ilhoon had found yourselves drunkenly making out in the cab you had decided to share home after a rather wild company dinner. Now, as you lazily rested your leg on his thighs and your head on his shoulder, you were happy to say that things had escalated quickly. He was more shameless than any man you had ever been with; grabbing your ass in front of the other members and stealing kisses from you in the hallways. Seeing the hungry look he got in his eyes every time he passed you sent a shiver down your spine, as you knew what would come later. In the two weeks you had fooled around, you had found yourself having to cover up bruises and hickeys while simultaneously keeping Ilhoon from exposing them to everyone just to tease you.

You had always been warned about the whole friends with benefits thing, as well as being told to back out before any of you caught feelings. It’s not that you didn’t listen to the warnings, you just didn’t care; there was no risk of feelings getting involved. The only thing going on between you and Ilhoon was pure lust and hunger for flesh, and you loved every second of it. It was a bit of fun in your otherwise boring week, and it’s not like you had time for a boyfriend anyway, so this arrangement was perfect. Being an idol that’s pretty much prohibited from dating results in a lot of sexual frustration - frustration that was now being taken out on you.

‘’So, are you two..?’’ Minhyuk asked as he spotted you two through the mirror he was fixing his hair in. A smirk grew on Ilhoon’s face as he glanced down at you, obviously getting ready to make a snarky comment. ‘’Hell no, he’s an asshole,’’ you laughed, speaking before he got the chance. ‘’And she’s super boring,’’ he retorted as he grabbed your thigh, squeezing it slightly and flashing you a teasing smile, ‘’but she’s the hottest piece of ass I’ve ever seen.’’ It was a very Ilhoon thing to do to tease you mercilessly, and you only made the situation worse for yourself when the faintest blush made its way onto your cheeks. In a desperate attempt to avoid him noticing, you made a comment of your own. ‘’And he has the smallest penis I’ve ever seen, but luckily he knows how to use it,’’ you smirked, immediately sending all the members into a laughing fit; all except one. ‘’Hey!’’ he hissed as he grabbed your jaw, forcing your eyes to meet, ‘’you’ll pay for that later.’’ You felt his breath on your cheek as he delivered his warning, and yet again he managed to send a shiver down your spine.

You felt Minhyuk’s questioning eyes on you, and Ilhoon must’ve felt it too since he let go of your jaw and got up while clearing his throat. ‘’I should go warm up my voice before our performance starts,’’ he stated matter of factly before leaving the room, making you sit back with the others. Everyone returned to their business of getting ready, so you turned your attention to your phone in hope of some distraction. Suddenly, in the middle of the game you were playing, a notification popped up at the top of the screen. A notification that was quickly followed by a few more.

Loud™ 16:34

I can’t believe you and Ilhoon are smooshing booties

….

I think you’re very brave. He’s so evil, I can only imagine what he’s like in bed

Oh god I just imagined Ilhoon in bed ew ew ew

You 16:36

Okay, Changsub, first of all: why are you texting me, we’re literally in the same room

Second of all: smooshing booties?? really??

Lastly: you don’t have to imagine, I’d be happy to tell you ;)

Loud™ 16:38

NO

PLEASE NO

You looked up from your phone with a satisfied smirk and glanced at Changsub in the other end of the dressing room. Panic was painted all over his face as he briefly caught your eyes before returning to his phone. You felt your phone buzz in your hand, but this time it wasn’t Changsub begging you to not talk about Ilhoon’s bedroom habits; it was Ilhoon himself.

Asshole <3 16:39

I hope you have no important plans tomorrow, because I won’t go easy on you after what you said to the others

I won’t be able to focus on stage now; I’ll spend the entire show wondering how to punish you

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you read his messages, unsure how to react. You were used to Ilhoon being a little rough; you had allowed him to be. You loved the way he pulled your hair to get better access to your neck and the way he spanked you if you didn’t behave to his liking. But there was something about his messages that made it seem like it would go a little further this time, and you had to admit you became hot just by the thought. Another buzz from your phone pulled you out of your fantasies.

Asshole <3 16:41

Meet me in the dressing room bathroom after the show

And you better not be wearing any panties when I get there

You bit your lip in response, completely forgetting that the others could see you. ‘’Having fun over there?’’ Eunkwang laughed, immediately catching your expression. You looked up in shock, practically throwing your phone away, and tried stammering out a response. ‘’Hey,’’ Peniel answered on your behalf, ‘’leave her alone. I actually think it’s sorta nice that they’ve found each other.’’ A small smile grew on your face as he spoke; he was such an angel. ‘’As much as I’d love to stay here and get bullied, you have a show to perform,’’ you finally spoke while practically pushing them out of the room. You tried forcing the door shut while Minhyuk tried keeping it open, hoping to get one more snarky comment in before leaving. Ultimately, his manager pulled him away, allowing you to shut the door and slide down it; finally alone. You sighed, already mentally preparing yourself for what would come later. 

________

You stood in the bathroom, as planned, and looked at yourself in the mirror while waiting for Ilhoon. You looked at your phone, checking the time; the show would be over by now and he’d arrive any second. You held your bundled panties in your fist, unsure of what to do with them after you had taken them off as you were instructed to do. Suddenly, you heard the door to the dressing room open and the voices of the members soon followed. The sound was muffled but you did hear Eunkwang telling everybody that they did a great job and Changsub making groans of exhaustion, but Ilhoon’s voice was missing from the crowd. Before you had time to wonder if he had backed out, the door to the bathroom was opened just wide enough for someone to slip in without you being seen through the crack. Ilhoon was still sweaty from performing and his stage outfit was already half off, as it was rather uncomfortable. His dark makeup made him look more intimidating than usual; more sexy. His hands immediately found your waist as he moved closer to you and started kissing your neck.

‘’Ilhoon..’’ you moaned, forgetting that the other members were just outside the door and would hear your whimpers if you were loud enough. He moved his hand between your legs and smirked against you neck as he realised that not only had you done as told, you were already soaked. ‘’Been thinking about me, huh?’’ he teasingly asked, while moving back to catch your expression. You truly had been thinking about him; thinking about what he would do to you; how he would punish you. Ilhoon moved his fingers to his lips, tasting you while locking his lustful eyes with yours. You stifled a moan but it was clear that it only made him frustrated. His hands went back to your soaking heat and he easily pushed a finger inside, this time successfully drawing a moan from your lips. ‘’Good girl,’’ he whispered with a smirk, ‘’I want to hear you.’’

‘’But..the others will hear,’’ you stuttered in return.

Ilhoon slid another finger into you and began thrusting, drawing more moans from you. ‘’So?’’ he answered. You knew that you’d get bullied forever, should the other members hear the two of you, yet the feeling that was coursing through your body made you instantly forget about them as you gave in to his touch. Suddenly, the pleasure stopped and you opened your eyes to see Ilhoon undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. ‘’On your knees,’’ he commanded, and you instinctively obeyed; his tone of voice having a pavlovian effect on you. His eyes quickly grew dark as he tangled his fingers in your hair and roughly forced your face to his erect member. You looked up at him with innocent eyes; a view he had gotten used to but never grew tired of. You began placing kisses all along the shaft, but he clearly wasn’t in the mood for teasing pecks and roughly pulled your head away. ‘’Try again, Babygirl’’ he growled and guided your head back in place. This time you wasted no time and took as much of him as you could into your mouth, choking a little in process. Your tongue went to work on his soft skin, focusing on covering him in saliva and taking it slow rather than getting him off quickly.

Being fast wasn’t usually your thing; once he had you in his hands, he refused to let go before you were quivering and struggling to walk; before you were a complete mess. This time wasn’t like any other though. The threat of getting caught loomed in the air, and although that fear was kinda hot, it was also a risk you couldn’t afford to take. Ilhoon suddenly grabbed your hair harder, causing you to whimper, and started guiding your head in a fast pace. You didn’t have time to adjust and nearly choked with every powerful thrust while saliva slowly started dripping down your chin. You caught his eyes, which were filled with a darkness and lust you had never seen before; if you didn’t fully trust this man, you would’ve been a little scared. But you did trust him and you knew he would never actually hurt you more than you wanted to. He suddenly held your head in place right at the base of his cock, close enough for your nose to touch his abdomen. You tried pulling back as you found it hard to breathe, but he held your head in place, making sure you weren’t going anywhere. You gagged around him, causing the vibrations to make him groan in pleasure. ‘’Air is precious, and if you’re only going to use it to mock me then you don’t deserve it,’’ he explained with a smirk as he ran a hand through his hair, removing it from his face.

Just as you felt like you couldn’t take anymore, he let go and let you fall to the ground with a gasp. You grasped your chest as you tried catching your breath, but you barely got the chance before he wrapped a hand around your neck, dragging you up to meet his face. He caught your lips in a hungry and eager kiss, exploring your mouth with his tongue. ‘’P-please Ilhoon..I need you,’’ you moaned. The hand that wasn’t around your neck went up to caress your jawline briefly before it went back to his cock, guiding it into place at your entrance. ‘’Let’s see if you’ll come before you run out of air,’’ he teased, suddenly entering you all at once, giving you no time to adjust. A whimper got stuck in your throat as his hand stopped any sound from escaping. The position you were standing in made your legs cramp as you had to focus on not letting your knees give in. He slammed you into the wall, creating a thump that must’ve been heard on the other side. Fuck. He set a brutal pace, slamming into you with all the stamina he had left after performing. He occasionally groaned directly into your ear which drove you absolutely crazy; it was like music to your ears.

Stars started forming in your vision and although you couldn’t see yourself, you were sure your head was slowly turning a slight tint of blue. You tried gasping for air, but that only made him tighten his grip. Your whole body had begun shaking and Ilhoon practically had to keep you from collapsing by roughly grabbing your waist and keeping you in place as he thrusted into you. You felt yourself getting close and judging by his movements getting sloppy, he was close too. After a few more thrusts you finally reached your orgasm with a silent scream. He let go of your throat, allowing you to finally breathe, and came with a moan of your name. The combination of much needed oxygen and reaching your high was wonderfully intense and caused you to collapse into his arms. He grabbed you and held you close to him while lovingly stroking your hair and telling you how great you did; quick to make sure you were okay. Truth be told, you were more than okay; you felt fucking amazing. You couldn’t feel your legs and the lightheadedness made it hard for you to speak, let alone think clearly, yet you couldn’t wipe off the small smile that had grown on your lips. As soon as Ilhoon noticed, he smiled too, happy that you didn’t think he had gone too far.

He placed a gentle kiss on your lips, but quickly pulled away in shock when there was a knock on the door. ‘’Ilhoon, are you okay?’’ Hyunsik asked softly, but you faintly heard someone trying to stifle a laugh behind him. ‘’Oh I think he’s more than alright,’’ Changsub added. That little shit.

‘’I’m fine! Just give me a second,’’ Ilhoon answered with a hint of anger in his voice; most likely annoyance from being interrupted in the middle of something very private. The two of you quickly made yourselves presentable, but just as you were about to pick up your discarded panties, Ilhoon swooped in and picked them up before you had the chance. He teasingly dangled them in front of you before putting them in his pocket. ‘’I think I’ll keep these as a souvenir,’’ he smirked, ignoring the panicked expression on your face. Partly panic because your skirt was way too short for you to not be wearing panties, but mostly because you suddenly realised something.

‘’Ilhoon..’’ you began.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’How in the hell are we going to both get out of here without all of them noticing?’’

‘’…Fuck’’


End file.
